The Shadow in the South
The Shadow in the South. 'Origins' The princess named Berúthiel "Angry Queen" by the Gondorean ,was a Black Númenórean of nobles origins born circa TA 790, due to the hostility between the two races, Falastur's reason for marrying her is unclear, and probably it involved political reasons, but he brought her to live with him in his house by the Sea near Pelargir. She hated Pelargir, however, and dwelt in the King's House in Osgiliath instead. There she decorated the courtyard with strange and disturbing sculptures but kept the inside of the house mostly bare. She herself wore red, drab clothing and "hated all making, all colours and elaborate adornments". Eventually, Tarannon exiled Berúthiel from Gondor due to her deeds and erased her name from the Book of the Kings. He sent her and her cats ,that was said were able to spy upon man, back to her southern homeland on a ship that "was last seen flying past Umbar with a cat at the masthead and another as a figurehead on the prow" her story on the northern lands of Middle earth How Berúthiel won the attention of Akhorahil the Nazgul nobody knows for certain, but the Nazgul surely saw on her ruthlesness hate spite and power to use it for the cause of the Lidless Eye. Ritually wounded with a morgul knife, she soon passed into the shadow bound by the magic of the blade to the Ring-wraith becoming a Cargul. 'Early days of Berúthiel in Imlad Barad' 'The Shadow in the South' After the passing to the shadows, she has regained shape again around 1600 and began to repair her broken stronghold on Turgalur. Except in her inmediate sorroundings the Shadow did not imposed herself as a wordly ruler, preferring subtle , now after centuries of rebuilding her former power and cajolling the orc and Sothron tribes, she has gained influence on almost all realms of Harad near Imlad Barad. Altough the Imlad Barad powers have been aware of a growing evil among the Sothron tribes for some decades there are still seniours of the Tars who dismiss them as "child scary tales". There is a growing adherence to diverse cults of darkness and the tribes of orcs and trolls are getting bolder, and an ill wish towards the Dunedains. Some members of the expansionist blame the Storm King and vouch for a general expedition to punish his legions on the north, this is exactly the kind of misdirection that the Shadow wants to instill on her enemies 'Plots and personality' The Shadow objectives are the subjugation of the realms to soronic influence, the main way would be through fragmentation and weakening of the great houses placing willfully followers of the dark lord on places while at the same time erode the moral happiness and imposing the cult of the dark fragmented in different ways. The Shadow doesn't wishes a ruined realm but a ruined moral where people has no hope and as they saying says "hate all that is good and fair". General Powers todo Category:The Shadow Category:Enemy Category:Antagonists Category:GM